


Distractions

by JenJo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Jason has tentacles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week, the tentacles dont like space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Kara and Jason have fourteen hours before they return to Earth.Jason's tentacles aren't exactly pleased at the zero-gravity situation.Kara proposes a distraction.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three: Aliens and Outer Space.
> 
> Considering I've been writing a pairing featuring an alien, inspiration for this took a long time.
> 
> It's a pwp, with no plot.
> 
> Jason has tentacles, which he has some control over. They don't like zero-gravity, and Kara provides the perfect distraction.
> 
> What the tentacles do during the sex:  
> -Four of the tentacles spend the entire fic holding onto a chair.  
> -Two of the tentacles remove Kara's pants.  
> -One of the tentacles holds Kara's breasts, to counter the zero-gravity.  
> -One of the tentacles fondles Jason's balls.

Aliens and Outer Space.

  
  
  


“I’m glad that you’re enjoying this.”

Kara shook her head, trying to hide the laugh threatening to spill out. “Why would I enjoy seeing you in pain?”

Jason, whose eyes were closed tightly, turned his head towards Kara. “Exactly. So why do I hear  _ laughter  _ in your voice?”

Kara glided over to Jason, who was holding onto the chair as tightly as he could, trying to fight the lack of gravity in the ship. “I guess I’m  _ amused  _ at seeing you not completely in control. Who would have thought that  _ space  _ was the way to take down the Red Hood?”

“Space is fine,” Jason muttered, opening his eyes slowly. “It’s the lack of gravity that’s the issue.”

“You’ve been to space before.  _ I’ve  _ been with you in space before.”

“Yeah, well,  _ this  _ time?” Jason nodded down, where his legs had been replaced by six tentacles. “I’m even less human, and  _ they  _ don’t like zero gravity.”

“We’ve got fourteen hours until we reach Earth,” Kara said as she put an arm around Jason’s shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Are they going to be like this the whole way?”

“I hope not,” Jason muttered as Kara trailed her hand across his shoulders, before sliding up his neck and playing with his hair. “Kara?”

“Jason?”

“What are you doing?”

Kara’s hand stilled. “Nothing?”

“I didn’t say to stop,” Jason said, and Kara resumed playing with his hair. “It’s just that this is usually a prelude to sex.”

“Usually?” Kara asked innocently.

“Always,” Jason corrected, turning his head to find her smiling sweetly at him. “Really?”

“You’re free to say no,” Kara said, looking straight into Jason’s soul. “But it  _ has  _ worked in the past to calm you down.”

“True.” Jason looked down and watched as the tentacles began to wrap themselves around the chair, freeing his arms to reach out and hold Kara’s cheeks. “Zero gravity sex?”

“Zero gravity sex. Ever done it?”

“By myself, yeah. Not with another person.”

“I shouldn’t find this so exciting, should I?”

“ _ I  _ am finding it exciting, so feel free to be excited.”

“See, it’s already working to stop you feeling nervous.”

“Kara.”

“Yes dear?”

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

Kara nodded, licking her lips. “You should.”

Jason brought Kara’s face to his, closing his eyes as he began to kiss her. 

Out of necessity, Kara’s legs wrapped around Jason’s waist, just above where the tentacles began. She brought her hands around his neck, deepening the kiss as she trailed a hand up and down his neck.

“The ship’s not going to crash, is it?” Jason asked when they broke apart for air.

Kara just stared at him, raising an eyebrow.

“What? I think it’s a valid concern.”

“Auto-pilot,” Kara sighed. “Helping horny space travellers get laid for hundreds of years.”

“Hundreds?”

“Just because  _ Earth  _ hasn’t been travelling space for hundreds of years, doesn’t mean the rest of the galaxy hasn’t.”

“So the ships has an auto-pilot, but no artificial gravity?”

“ _ Kinky _ , horny space travellers?” Kara offered. “It’s a lot more likely than you think, you know.”

“Are you done?” Jason asked when Kara just stared at him.

“Not even close,” Kara shook her head. “We’ve just started kissing, that’s hardly enough to get me off.”

Jason rolled his eyes at Kara’s comment. “Snarky much?”

“I’m distracting you, remember? Apparently snark turns you on.”

“I would argue the point, but there is some hard evidence to say you’re right.”

“You are such a dork,” Kara laughed, shaking her head before beginning to take off Jason’s jacket. “I can’t believe you said that.”

“I saw an opportunity, and I took it,” Jason said as he pulled Kara’s shirt over her head. “It’s one of the many qualities you love about me.”

“Oh?” Kara hummed as she traced a hand over Jason’s torso. “What else do I love about you?”

“How considerate I am,” Jason said as he nodded at Kara’s bra.

“I would prefer it on, yes. Zero g is not  _ great  _ for them.”

“See? Considerate.” Kara laughed at that, before Jason continued. “You love the way I leave you begging for more. You love the way I worship your body, giving you everything you need until all you can  _ think  _ of is my name.”

“All I’m hearing is talking.”

“You’re still wearing pants.”

Kara shrugged her shoulders, tightening her legs around Jason. “I’m sure you can come up with a solution to that.”

“So demanding,” Jason muttered, not meaning a word of it. He looked down at his tentacles; four of them remained wound tightly around the chair, but two of them were beginning to float up towards Kara. Breathing out, Jason focused on the image of the tentacles sliding kara’s pants down her legs. He watched as the tentacles reached up to the waistband, and ripped the pants clear off of Kara.

Kara giggled as Jason dropped his head against her shoulder. “So close.”

“Don’t worry,” Kara said around her giggles. “I have a spare pair.”

“Do you want to save your underwear?” Jason asked against Kara’s neck.

“What underwear?”

Jason lifted his head to look at Kara. “Really?”

“Call it optimism?” Kara smiled, poking Jason’s cheek. “Are you  _ really  _ going to question it?”

“I suppose not,” Jason muttered, before leaning in to kiss Kara. “Uh, one question.”

“Only one?”

“Shush,” Jason smiled, eyes drawn to Kara’s mouth as she bit on her bottom lip to hold in her smile. “One question  _ right now _ ; how are we going to do this?”

“Mmm, I suppose that is a good question.” Kara pretended to think about the answer as she idly began rocking against Jason.   
“Kara,” Jason muttered through clenched teeth.

“Hmm?” She asked, looking at him as though she didn’t know what she was doing.

“Plan?” Jason asked, biting off a moan before it could escape. “Preferably  _ before  _ I lose control completely.”

“Now, we wouldn’t want that,” Kara said, patting his cheek. “I was thinking of just riding you.”

“ _ Just  _ riding me,” Jason gasped. “There’s nothing  _ just  _ about that, Kara.”

“Well, if you think so…” Kara trailed off as she lifted her hips, shifting her legs on Jason so that she was just above his cock. “I think that can be arranged.”

Jason would never get tired of watching Kara’s face as she slid onto his cock. The way her eyes closed just before she had taken him completely, the way her mouth would open the tiniest bit at the start, before opening onto a completely blissed out moan.

No, Jason would  _ never  _ tire of the sight. 

He noticed the change in the four tentacles holding onto the chair; rather than holding the chair out of  _ fear _ , they were holding the chair out of necessity. 

_ Kara had been right to distract me,  _ Jason thought, as he waited for Kara to open her eyes again.

Kara opened her eyes slowly, and Jason saw that glazed over look she got when she was in absolute joy. Her eyes met his, and he felt her tighten around him.

“Having fun?”

She nodded. “Lots. You?”

“Definitely.”

Kara looked down at the two tentacles that had removed her pants earlier. “Are they just going to float there, or…?”

The way Kara trailed off, made Jason think that she had an idea. “Or what?”

“Or… would they be able to hold my boobs in place as I rode you?”

Jason felt his balls tighten at the thought. “Keep talking like that, and you won’t get to find out.”

Kara reached up to unclasp her bra, before pulling it off. Jason leant forward, taking one of her breast’s into his mouth. Kara moaned as Jason sucked, before letting go of her breast. As soon as he did so, one of the tentacles reached around Kara, securing her breasts in place.

“Oh, that feels amazing,” Kara gasped as the tentacle settled. “Definitely something we need to try back on Earth.”

“Focus, Kara.”

“Right,” Kara nodded to herself. “I’m riding you to the best zero-gravity orgasm you’ve ever had.”

“I don’t know Kara, my hand  _ is  _ pretty great.”

Kara rolled her eyes, putting her hands onto Jason’s shoulders. Slowly, she lifted herself off of Jason, before dropping back down. 

As she found her rhythm, Jason began to move in time with her, meeting on her downward thrust. 

Their moans filled the air, as they both sought their release.

Just as Jason felt ready to explode, he felt one of his tentacles begin to fondle his balls.

“Kara, I’m, I’m,” Jason got out, gripping Kara’s hips.

“ _ Jason, _ ” was all she said in reply. 

Jason held her hips to him, his release pumping into her.

Barely a second later, Kara cried out, dropping her head to his neck as her body shook with her release. 

They stayed like that, embraced in the aftermath, for an unknown length of time. Kara was the first to move, kissing her way up Jason’s neck, across his jawline, and ultimately, his mouth. He returned the kiss enthusiastically.

“Okay, you were right.”

“I usually am.”

“That  _ was  _ a pretty great orgasm.”

“It was.” 

“Just one question,” Jason said, as he felt himself slide out of Kara.

“Hmm?”

“How do we clean up?” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first explicit jaykara fic on this site :D


End file.
